Bleeding Love
by Anodynic Love
Summary: Set in G-Revolutions. Kai has just left, emotions run high in the BBA, especially for Sora. How is she going to cope with teammates breathing down her neck? KaiOC.


_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen  
_

She ran; encouraging her muscles to carry her all the way back to the dojo. Brushing the snow and amused looks from passers-by aside, Sora Ashiya sprinted round the corner and finally took cover under the shelter of Tyson's dojo. Panting steadily, she leaned against the wooden wall and slid down until she was on the floor. Pushing her red hair back, her head tilted back to watch the snowflakes fall so softly from the sky. Resting one arm on her knee, she bit her lower lip. Being the only girl beyblader of the BBA Revolutions was unfulfilling. With two arrogant big-heads as teammates, Sora never had much a chance to actually beyblade. Burying her head in her arms, she heaved a big sigh: if Kai had stayed on the team, it wouldn't have been so bad. But he left, so everything sucked. She never saw him as a traitor; everyone had their own goals, so why should he be blamed for what he had done? Personally, Sora wanted badly to beat Tyson too, on her own terms; but the fool never took her seriously.

Swallowing a sob, Sora clenched her fists. She did not expect to fall for the impassive Russian. However, these feelings she harbored for him were trouble, for when she slept, she could think about nothing but him. And if she tried to stay awake, she would be reminded of how he would not sleep either. In waking or sleep, he'd be on her mind. Seeing him in the stadium was even worse. Hiro caught her blushing furiously when Kai glanced her way. He must have told Tyson, because the hot-headed defending world champion had gone to accuse Kai of trying to brain-wash Sora into leaving the BBA Revolutions. In the fray, Tyson had punched Kai and Sora ended up tending to his injured cheek.  
_  
But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
_

He kissed her that day. His kiss was so soulful, yet so empty. Then without a word, he left, leaving her frozen on the spot. She still be frozen from that day on, she couldn't be sure. He still looked at her, all the time in the stadium. It was not the same; he was so close, so far just as the cliché goes. She was never the type use such clichés; but they were so relevant to her days now. Licking her dry lips, Sora stared out at the pure perfection, secretly marveling at the deception that the white blanket hid so well. The snow appeared so innocent, so flawless; still, after a while under the snow, you freeze, and time goes by. Soon, you find yourself somewhere and then, you have no idea what just happened. After Kai left, the competition and matches went by like a race car and Sora was left in the dust.

Kai, oh Kai…  
_  
But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
_

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Hiro's voice came barreling into Sora's thoughts. His question held a note of accusation and sourness. Hiro never thought highly of Kai and after his changing of teams; his loathe just deepened. Before she could retaliate, he continued, "Snap out of it, Sora. He made it pretty clear where he stood when he left to join the Blitzkrieg Boys. Get your head out of the clouds and focus on the championships: I'm not letting you allow him to be distracted when you're in battle."

"When am I ever IN battle?" Sora snapped, before she could stop herself. What his said struck a nerve. She was just so pissed-off: how could he tell her to be focused in battle when she was only a reserve?? "You know, Hiro," She said coolly, with an icy tone that could match Kai's, "You really ought to think through what you've done before you accuse me of anything." Wit and quick-thinking was the only weapons she had left against this bothersome coach.

"Say whatever you like, Sora. But Kai is not the person you're dreaming about," Hiro bit back. "He doesn't and will never love you. If you haven't noticed, he's probably not capable of love in the first place." His words were so acidic; it burned her heart. How could he judge Kai? They would never know him like she knew him. They would never see him like she did; they did not know ANYTHING! Her nails dug into her palm; she was so numb, she felt nothing. Looking up, she realized Hiro was gone, and in his place was Hilary. The brunette flashed a sunny smile at the fellow girl. Hilary loved this girl's presence; at least she was not the only girl on the team.

"Hey," Hilary greeted, as she took a place next to Sora. The girl could not bring herself to return the courtesies, so she just nodded. Gulping slightly, Hilary summoned all her courage. "So…you and Kai are…together?" Silence met her question and Sora looked at Hilary; her lips slightly parted, while a blush crept up to her cheeks.

"I-I don't know…" What exactly WAS her relationship with Kai anyway? Friends…? Enemies who have no animosity between them…? Sora ran over all the terms of connection in her head. But Hilary intercepted the process.

"But why…Why do you like Kai?" The simple question stunned Sora. "I mean, besides his looks…he's…" Hilary's voice trailed off but Sora caught the last two words: **nothing much**. Protest erupted in Sora's indignant mind. Kai was everything. To her, he was autumn, winter and the start of spring. He was just like a tattoo, imprinted on her skin; a cigarette, a figure that slowly dies once the flame is lit; a lost rebel, a renegade. Sending a hot glare at Hilary, Sora kept all the emotions that boiled inside of her in. 'OUT GET OUT, GO AWAY!' Sora's mind screamed in anguish. Hilary, getting the message, laughed nervously before inching away. Falling back into her depressed stupor, Sora attempted to seal her off from the others, but could not; for the next thing she heard came from the dojo. It was Tyson and Daichi.

_Trying hard not to hear  
but they talk so loud  
their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
is to keep me from falling_

"MAN, I CAN'T WAIT TO START BEYBLADING!" Daichi cheered. "I'LL GET IN THERE AND BEAT THEM ALL, YEAH!!!!!" Sora squeezed her eyes shut, his voice was so irritating. "I'll squash them all!" He squealed happily to himself. Tyson gave a contemptuous snort that cut the young boy's ecstasy to a screeching halt. "What's the matter, Tyson? You just wait and see, I'll crush them all and-"

"Yeah whatever, Monkey Boy," Tyson interrupted lazily. The defending World Champion was not in the best of moods. After all, his back-stabbing friends were really to blame. How could they do this to him?? Growling under his breath, he felt a rush of pride as he remembered his fist plowing into Kai's face. MAN; that was just classic, he always wanted to do that, sometimes. But he could not help but feel a tad guilty for the memory of the hatred burning in Sora's eyes was imprinted on his mind. Brushing it away angrily, Tyson leaned back, cushioning his head with his arms, "Hey, Daichi, do you think Kai and Sora are seeing each other?"

"Huh, oh about that…" Daichi trailed off, sitting down next to Tyson. "What's so good about Kai anyway?? Sora should go for a guy like ME!" Daichi replied gleefully. Tyson rolled his eyes: Typical Daichi. Sora settled her chin on her knees: they were so ignorant of the admirable qualities that Kai possessed. Getting up, a thought struck her, she had to see him. She just had to. Shoving open the door of the dojo and ignoring looks from Tyson and Daichi, Sora grabbed her coat. Shoving her arms through the sleeves, she jogged down the steps and started running.

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

Hurling herself up the steps of the hotel, Sora burst into the lobby. Catching her breath, she strode briskly towards the counter. "Can you tell me what room Kai Hiwatari is in?" The receptionist, a coiffed blonde, looked up suspiciously but got into a flutter as she realized it was the famous Sora Ashiya of the BBA Revolutions. Waiting impatiently, Sora got the room number of Kai's suite and headed towards the lift. She could feel it, she could taste it: his lips, his touch, him. Finally alone in the lift, she grip the railings; her knuckles turning white. As the doors opened, Hiro's words echoed in her head. _'He doesn't and will never love you._' Looking out at the lift landing, Sora was suddenly unsure. What if Kai wasn't there? What if he thought she was nothing now? Biting her lip, she watched the lift doors start to close.

NO!

Her thumb jammed the open button and the doors opened with a shuddering groan. Exiting the lift, she walked stiffly towards Room 628. Swallowing, she said her final prayer before raising her fist to knock the door. Stepping back, she waited for him to answer. Seconds, minutes passed, yet the door didn't open. Her panic mounted and she knocked again, harder and longer this time. Still, there was no answer and her anguished tears spilled down her face. Pounding her fists against the polished wood, Sora slowly knelt down, until she was crouched in front of the door, sobbing. This couldn't be happening to her, WHY?? 'PLEASE KAI, PLEASE OPEN UP!' Her mind screamed in agony. 'Please, please, please…' Her hands dropped to her floor as she panted in misery.

'_HE DOESN'T AND WILL NEVER LOVE YOU.' _

"NO!!!!" Sora yelled down the empty corridor. Leaning against the wall, she covered her face in her hands in despair. Stifling her sobs, she rubbed her eyes with her fists and glared hotly at her knees. She was pathetic, so PATHETIC! No wonder Kai avoided her, how she disgusts him! "I'm pathetic," She whispered to herself, "So utterly pathetic." Hugging her knees, she slowly sank down the abyss.

"So what if you are?" Sora's eyes shot open. That voice…that voice that yanked her up to the surface. That voice…the one that she loved so much. Raising her head immediately, the lights overhead blinded her momentarily. Nonetheless, she knew: there he was, right in front of her. The breath got caught in her throat. His amethyst eyes bore right into hers and his lips were set in an emotionless line. 'Kai,' her lips formed the name that sent her heart into overdrive.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I..._

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open _

He would never bow down, or bend for anyone. Naturally, she stumbled to her feet clumsily. He met her gaze defiantly; daring her to do something. 'Kai, please…' Her mouth moved wordlessly as she stepped closer to the Blitzkrieg Boy. He was so deliciously disheveled after completing his newest beyblade and training schedule: his hair was wind-blown and his clothes were rumpled due to rigorous activity. He stood imperiously in front of her, unmoving, unsympathetic. Being ripped to weak shreds, she wished he would wrap his arms around her and carry her inside. She was defeated: in the mercy of this young man who stood alone. 'Kai…'

_and it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
for everyone to see _

He placed a hand on her cheek, stopping her on her tracks. His expression never changed; it was always the same frozen expression that earned him the famous name of Ice Prince. "You…" His breath caressed her forehead and she closed her eyes. Her hand moved up and pressed against the place where she wished she was born inside; the very same place where she could felt his heartbeat under her palm. Inhaling sharply, he pulled away from her almost immediately. "You shouldn't be here." Winded, she couldn't believe he sounded like everyone else. She could take others saying that; but when he did, her heart fell.

"Don't say that," She stepped towards him. "You know it deep inside," She slipped her hand into his, leaning towards him so that her mouth was right at his ear, "I belong here, with you." Kai's head snapped back, glaring at her stubbornness and impertinence. She ignored it; staring back, daring him to deny it. Growling under his breath, he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her forward. He kissed her roughly, passionately; and soon, Sora was truly in her own heaven.

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I..._

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I..._

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

"I know that," Kai uttered as they parted to take a breath. '_You belong with me._' Happiness coursed through Sora and she buried her head into his neck. Her lips brushed his skin, causing him to shift so that they were both comfortable. Still supporting her, he expertly slid the card key through the lock and pushed the door open. Settling on the bed, Sora adjusted her position and nestled into Kai's arms again. This is where she wanted to be; nobody could change that fact. Stroking her hair lazily, Kai closed his eyes. He knew; he couldn't be sure if Sora did; they couldn't be together in this competition. Still, they had to thank the little mercies that Life gave them. Everyone has a place where they truly belong, a place where they can be themselves, a place where they can loose themselves in. Sora had found her place: Kai's embrace.


End file.
